The Man Who Keeps His Promises
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: Pre-Shippuden: After his failure to bring Sasuke back, Naruto starts to doubt himself until Hinata visits him and tells him how she feels. Third in the "On Being Brave" series.


The Man Who Keeps His Promises

Author's Notes: This is the third in my Naru/Hina series. This story is dedicated to both my friend and her beautiful baby girl who she named Hinata. May she find her own Naruto.

For those who followed my two other Naru/Hina stories, this is in the same vein. Like On Being Brave and What Girls Like, this is meant to stand alone as a fic. However, to get the complete scope of the world I created from this Naruto universe, it does help to read the other two. What will be different from the other stories is that this will be more somber than humorous.

Finally, Naruto doesn't belong to me. It's just as well. I would probably do a bad job with it.

This story takes place after What Girls Like and comes after Sasuke's betrayal.

And so, without further ado and further to do, our feature presentation.

* * *

**I FAILED.**

Those words swam in his head over and over and over again as he laid in the hospital bed, bandaged from head to toe.

One would think that he would be used to failure. As a child, the people of the village gave him bad looks and would never acknowledge his existence. For a little kid with no family to call his own, this was utterly devastating. There was no one to go home, to greet him when he arrived, to cook food when he was hungry, to console him when he was hurt, to share in his joy, to comfort him when he was alone or to smile with him.

So that he would be acknowledged, he started pulling pranks. At that time, any attention was good attention. This forced people to acknowledge his existence. He was here. He existed.

The Hokage knew why Naruto acted out. Not knowing the love of his parents and knowing that everyone in the village hated you was emotionally draining on the youth. So, except for some stern warnings at times, he let the antics slide.

As with almost every youth in the village, Naruto went to the academy to study to become a ninja. However, he was a failure there as well. He was bad at everything he tried: shuriken throwing, bunshin creating, chakra forming and hand-to-hand combat. There was no area where he excelled. But the worst part, for him, was dismissal. As he watched all of the children leave with his parents, he would sit on the swing, looking longingly. He did not cry. He would not allow himself to cry. Tears were a sign of weakness and he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him being weak.

It was at one of these moments that he made a goal for himself. In order for people to acknowledge him, Naruto would have to be someone important. In the village of Konoha, there was no one more important than the Hokage. He made a promise to himself that he would become Hokage. If he did that, then everyone would be forced to realize that he existed.

Though it was a lofty goal, it wasn't easy. Setting that goal did not improve his prowess as a ninja. His skills remained below average. He had failed the exam three times before because the final test was to create a bunshin, a copy of himself. Although he knew how to make the hand signs to do it, his lack of chakra control made him create a horrible copy, making his failure assured.

After that third time failing the test, Naruto thought that he would never become a ninja. At that time, an instructor named Mizuki told him of a scroll that could help him graduate and finally become a ninja. The boy jumped at the chance to become a ninja. But what he didn't know was that he was being used.

It was in that fateful night that he learned why all of the villagers hated him. It was because he was the container of the nine-tailed fox, a demonic beast made of chakra. It had attacked the village many years ago and killed many people. And it was in him. No wonder he was hated by the villager adults.

As Mizuki moved to attack him, something he didn't expect happened. Iruka, his teacher, had put himself in the way of the attack. It was a sight that shocked the 12 year old kid. Here was an adult who, for all intents and purposes, had hated him and now he was protecting him from a fatal blow. He looked into the face of the man who protected him, stained in tears.

"You must have been in a lot of pain, Naruto." Iruka gasped for breath. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

All of his life, the blond haired boy wanted to be acknowledged. But the only thing he was acknowledged for was being a failure. And now, here was someone who had accepted him not as something to be reviled but an actual being. To Iruka, he wasn't a demon fox. He was Uzumaki Naruto. Hearing that from his teacher, it was like something clicked in his brain. He performed the Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu perfectly. Before this moment, he couldn't even perform one bunshin and now he did 1000 to exact revenge against the person who hurt Iruka, the only one who acknowledged him.

It was within this timeframe that he had created a mantra for himself, his nindo.

**I never go back on my word.**

This is the oath that he swore to himself. It would be the code to which he would live.

It would be put to test on his first mission with his new team. He was paired with the annoying but strong Uchiha Sasuke and the talented and beautiful Haruno Sakura under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi. It would be his first taste of ninja life.

However, when it came down to real fighting, Naruto froze in horror. His body refused his brain's commands to move. Fear had set in and made him look like the failure that people assumed he was. He told himself that he was pathetic. How can the future Hokage be afraid of anything? It was stupid.

At that moment, Naruto vowed that this would be the last time that he would freeze in fear. To emphasize this, he stabbed his hand with one of his kunai. He would stand up and be strong, through any challenge and be the one to come out on top. He needed to become stronger.

To say that his road to becoming stronger was difficult would be to say to someone that water was wet. However, Naruto knew that nothing is gained without sacrifice. All of the blood, sweat, tears and pain would eventually pay off dividends when he was more powerful. In order to realize his dream for the village to recognize him, he would train as hard as anyone and learn everything he needed to know.

And success came to him. He was instrumental in defeating Zabuza and Haku and had brought down Gatou and his cruel ambitions.

During the Chunin Exams, he had overcome many challenges. Naruto passed Ibiki's psychological exam, braved the Forest of Death, and even battled Orochimaru. With his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, he believed that there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

However, it was during his battle with Orochimaru that he noticed a change in his friend, Sasuke. Orochimaru did something to Sasuke. The black-haired youth had become obsessed with power. Of course, he had known that Sasuke desired power to kill his "certain man", who he would later learn was his own brother. But it was during this time that he began to see Sasuke in a different light. Sasuke wasn't the perfect existence that many of the girls in his class thought him to be. He was alone. He was human. Naruto didn't know it at the time but this had marked the beginning of the end for his friendship.

It was also during the Chunin Exams that he had become aware of a girl named Hyuga Hinata. Now, to be fair, Naruto knew of Hinata in passing. She was in the same class as the boy and had graduated the same year. However, both her shyness and his desire to be recognized had made Naruto oblivious to this girl and her feelings. The girl was nice, Naruto ascertained. How many people would allow an acquaintance to cheat off of you _**willingly**_? But Naruto, being the noble being that he was, did not want to get Hinata in trouble.

But it was during the Chunin Exams preliminaries that he _truly_ noticed her. First it was the giving of the healing ointment after he had defeated Kiba. Naruto couldn't understand it at the time. Why would Hinata, who was not on her team, be giving him ointment when she should be giving it to Kiba who was on her team? At the time, Naruto didn't think about it. He was still on a victory high.

However, it came time for Hinata's match. Her opponent was her cousin Neji. Naruto watched with interest. It was the least he could do for someone who went out of her way to help him.

His interest in Hinata's fight soon turned into anger as Neji started to berate her. He called her weak and a loser. He was destroying her self-confidence and Hinata _was just taking it_. Something inside Naruto stirred. At the time, he didn't know what it was. But it wasn't the Nine-Tailed Fox.

No!

As sure as he is laying in this hospital bed, he knew what it was that stirred. It was his heart. His heart was crying out to her. Naruto felt as though Hinata had experienced the same pain of isolation, of trying to prove to people your worth, of constant failure.

And that's what made it so tough to watch Hinata just take the mental abuse without even a response. So Naruto yelled out to her to kick his ass and, to his absolute delight, Hinata decided to fight back.

Yet, for all of her will, it wasn't enough. The gap between their powers was too great. But she refused to go down. Naruto cheered her on from the bottom of his heart. And she fought marvelously. She had said something that resonated with him.

**I never go back on my word.**

These were the same words that he swore to himself. To think that she would also use it for herself was heartwarming. Sakura had told Naruto that Hinata had been watching him for some time, which surprised the blond as he continued watching the fight. Even with her unable to summon her chakra, even bloodied to the point of being unable to stand, she fought. But it still wasn't enough. With one last attack, Neji had brought her down.

After the match was over, Naruto ran over to Hinata's side. As he gazed into pale lavender eyes, it looked like she was smiling, like she was proud of herself. And something else stirred inside him when he stared at her broken, bloodied form. At the time, he thought it was pride for helping Hinata fight against overwhelming odds but now...

Neji had called his attention. He had told Naruto that, in the end, a loser is a loser, that people cannot change, and that cheering for them is worthless. And Naruto snapped. He wanted to pummel Neji for calling Hinata weak and a loser. But Lee had intervened, telling him to wait in order to prove himself against Neji. So he scooped up some of Hinata's blood and made an oath. **HE ****WOULD**** DEFEAT NEJI**.

And Naruto would get that chance because, as destiny would have it, it was decided that Uzumaki Naruto would fight Hyuga Neji in the finals of the chunin exams. Naruto was both ecstatic and fearful. He was ecstatic because now he would prove to Neji, Hinata, and himself that people can change both themselves and their fates. But Naruto was also no fool. He knew what Neji was capable of and how devastatingly cruel his attacks, both physical and mental, can be. In order to defeat Neji, he would need become stronger.

And so, he sought strength. Though, at first, he could acknowledge that at that moment it was for his own sake. Now, as he was laying on the hospital bed, Naruto realized that he wanted strength so he could prove to Hinata that even a failure like him could defeat a genius.

A month passed and he became stronger. Thanks to the legendary sannin, Jiraiya, he had learned of his second chakra and of toad summoning. Naruto could feel that he was capable of matching against the Hyuga.

The day of the finals changed that. The blond was scared. Well, scared didn't cover it. Naruto was depressed. And why shouldn't he be? He was going against a _genius_.

His feet had led him to the place where Naruto had become a genin. And who should he find there but the reason for his blood oath, one Hyuga Hinata. It was an unusual conversation to say the least. The girl's pale skin was always adorned with a tinge of scarlet and there were times that she wouldn't look him in the face, finding the ground very, VERY, interesting. And she would poke her index fingers together when she did.

However, it was during this conversation that she told him something that would change his world view on both Hinata and himself. Naruto had confessed to her that sometimes he would fake being tough because of his frustration at himself. But Hinata silenced him with these words.

**In my eyes, you are a proud failure.**

Hinata told Naruto that he had the strength to pick himself up even after he failed. That was true strength.

A weight was lifted off his shoulders. Naruto could feel resolve return to him and he thanked Hinata. The blond told the pale eyed girl to watch him defeat Neji.

And he did. It was a spectacular fight. On that day, a failure defeated a genius. Naruto smiled. It was not only for his sake that fought Neji but also for Hinata's sake that she could see that determination can overcome fate.

But his accomplishments on that day did not end there. The jinchuriki of Suna, Gaara, had went on a rampage within Konoha. But Naruto was able to stop him.

Naruto's prominence was on the rise. Every battle, every challenge brought him new success. However, it would all come crashing down on him.

Sasuke, the boy he chose as his eternal rival, had started to become dissatisfied with his progress in Konoha after an encounter with his brother Itachi. And the Cursed Seal didn't help much either. It exacerbated his emotional state, made him lose sight of everything and everyone. And so, to see whether or not his training was enough. He challenged Naruto to a duel.

Naruto, somewhat shocked by his attitude, happily accepted his challenge. Yet, his elation did not last long when Sasuke refused to don his forehead protector. To Naruto, that symbolized the dark haired child being on the same level as comrades and rivals. It irritated the Nine-Tails jinchuriki that Sasuke would so callously disregard him as an opponent even though he did everything he could to make the Uchiha acknowledge him.

What Naruto didn't know at the time and what he knew now was that, at that time, Sasuke was actually trying to kill him. And it didn't matter who got in the way as Sakura had demonstrated when she stepped in to intervene and end their fight. It was only Kakashi's intervention that redirected both his Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori.

When Sasuke chose to abandon Konoha for the sake of power, it hurt Naruto deeply. Did he really think nothing of the experiences that Team 7 had endured? Was it all nothing? Naruto was angry. The blond haired boy decided that he would bring him back.

That wish was solidified when Sakura-chan, the girl on his team and his crush, asked him to bring Sasuke back. He was so moved by her tears that he made a promise. Naruto would make good on that promise. Even if his body broke, his soul shattered, his very being crushed, Naruto would keep his promise.

But he failed. Naruto wasn't strong enough to bring Sasuke back in the end.

* * *

The hospital bed was disgustingly soft. The bandages around his body were suffocating. The daylight was sickeningly bright. Everything was too good. It didn't feel right. Naruto didn't deserve it.

Tears started to form in his eyes. He was pathetic, a dobe who couldn't save his friend. Why was he so useless?

But before the tears could fall, Shikamaru entered Naruto's room. The chunin with the ponytail observed his nakama. The blond had seen better days.

"So everyone is safe?" Naruto asked. "I'm happy."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a glance. "And Sasuke?"

Naruto didn't even flinch. "He got away."

Naruto couldn't keep from thinking on how pathetic he was. What good was all of his strength, all of his accomplishments, all of his conviction, what good was all of it if it couldn't save his friend? How could he be Hokage now?

A soft gasp could be heard from outside. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He knew that Sakura was standing right outside the door. The blond's eyes were downcast. He knew that he had to talk to Sakura-chan about this. But he wasn't ready yet.

The pink-haired girl came in with Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. Sakura-chan gave him a look. It was something akin to sorrow mixed with horror. Naruto had never seen that look on Sakura's face. The blond-haired boy felt guilty for causing that look to mar her face. He only apologized.

And then she smiled. However, Naruto could tell that this was forced. It was as if she was making every effort to make him feel better. The more he tried to apologize, the more Sakura avoided talking about his failure.

"Sakura-chan, I'll definitely keep my promise." Naruto told her in no uncertain terms that he would do so. "It was a lifelong promise, right? And I don't go back on my word because that is my nindo." He smiled as hard as he could so that he could convince her of his conviction.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and softened. She could tell that he was adamant on keeping his promise. The pink-haired girl's lips curled into a soft smile. She walked out of Naruto's hospital room. "Naruto, I'm sorry to keep you waiting but the next time, we'll do it together."

When Sakura left the room, both Tsunade and Shikamaru left him as well to give him some time by himself.

Naruto huffed a breath of air and lied on the bed. He stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

His conversation with Sakura both cheered him up and depressed him. Naruto thought that Sakura would never talk to him again. But that was dispelled when she voluntarily came to see him. However, he could tell that she was disappointed that he was unable to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. And most of all, he felt like a loser because he couldn't keep his promise. What kind of guy doesn't keep his word to the girl he likes?

And yet, lately, his heart didn't flutter like it use to back when they were in the academy. Something happened in Naruto's life that caused he not to see Sakura in that light. What could it be? He couldn't figure it out right now so he decided to get some sleep.

* * *

Sakura, in the meanwhile, had asked the Hokage to train her to become a ninja medic. When Tsunade had agreed, she was overjoyed and she left the Hokage's office in good spirits.

However, as she walked away, her countenance started to fall. Sakura started to picture Naruto bandaged up, recovering from the wounds caused by the fight and it depressed her. Her hands started shaking. Her eyes watered.

Sakura collapsed to the ground and started to cry.

"It's my fault." She whispered to herself. "It's my fault. It's my fault that Naruto is in the hospital injured."

Sakura heard footsteps coming her way.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?" A timid voice called out to her. Sakura looked up and saw the visage of Hyuga Hinata. The white-eyed girl was carrying two bouquets of flowers.

"Hinata?" Sakura tried to compose herself in front of her fellow rookie. However, she couldn't. The pink-haired girl's sobs racked her body.

Hinata stared at Sakura as tears formed in her own eyes. What could have happened to have this normally cheerful girl in tears?

"Sakura-san, if I may ask, what has you crying?" Hinata asked timidly.

"It's Naruto." Sakura told her in between her sobs.

"I know he just got back from his mission to retrieve Sasuke-san." The white-eyed girl replied. "I am going to visit Naruto-kun and Neji-nisan to see how they are doing. Were they successful in retrieving Sasuke-san?"

Sakura's sobs renewed. This told Hinata how the mission went. Hinata was somewhat perturbed by the girl before her. She knew that the Konoha ninjas who went on the mission were heavily injured. Why was she crying for Sasuke?

"Are you crying because Sasuke-san did not return?" Hinata asked with trepidation.

"Partly." Sakura breathed. "But it's mostly because it's my fault Naruto's lying in that hospital bed. I just wanted Sasuke back in Konoha so bad I put my burden on Naruto. And he tried his best. But he's all beat up and it's because I asked him to save Sasuke-kun."

Hinata's eyes softened. So Sakura is feeling guilty. The white-eyed girl felt for Sakura. "Um, Sakura-san, you should know that Naruto-kun would have tried his best to save Sasuke-san even if you didn't ask him." Hinata smiled a bit after saying this. "He's just that kind of guy."

Sakura's sobs became sniffles as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, you're right."

Prostrating herself, Sakura smiled at Hinata. "Thank you. I needed that talk."

Hinata responded with a nod. "It's what nakama do."

Sakura, quite awkwardly, turned away from Hinata's gaze. "Are you going to the hospital?"

Hinata looked at the pink-haired girl in confusion. Why was she avoiding looking her in the eye? "I am." She responded with a blush.

"When you do, can you please check on Naruto?"

Hinata's eyes widened. What did she just say? "Um, can you repeat that?"

Sakura faced her now. "Naruto is feeling down because of..." Sakura trailed off but Hinata knew what she was saying. "It would help lift his spirits if his friends visit him."

Hinata just stared at Sakura. Then she smiled. "Of course I'll visit him. I'm sure he'd do the same for me."

With that, Hinata went on her way.

Sakura watched Hinata's receding form. Sakura was no fool. She knew that Hinata liked Naruto, even though the fool didn't see it himself. It would do him good to have Hinata visit him.

Sakura had tried to cheer him up when she learned that Naruto and the team were unsuccessful in bringing back Sasuke. But it was useless. Naruto gave her a fake smile and told her that he would keep his promise. Though Sakura tried to take solace in those words, it hurt her that the blond-haired boy would still be thinking of his promise instead of his own health.

The guilt started to slowly consume her. Naruto could have died on this mission and it would have all been her fault. That fact ate away at her.

It was then that Sakura started to see Naruto in a new light. He is truly a noble person. Not the nobility that Sasuke was who was born into an elite family and everything he did was graceful and effortless.

No!

The kind of nobility Naruto was is a person who is truly selfless, willing to risk his life for the people he holds dear. Sure he may not be the brightest or the strongest, but he had this tenacity and charisma that made the people around him believe in Naruto. Sakura was sure that it will serve him well in the future.

Sakura closed his eyes. Naruto deserved someone better than her, a girl who wouldn't put someone else's life over his, someone who sees Naruto as a noble being, someone who would love him in the good times and bad. In other words, someone who wasn't her.

Sakura could only hope that Naruto would forgive her for putting him in that kind of position and she hoped that he would allow her to fight by his side.

With that, Sakura went on her way.

* * *

Hinata's heart was beating fast. She had no idea what to expect when going to the hospital. But judging by Sakura's reaction, it would not be a pretty sight. With a deep breath, the white-eyed girl enter the building.

The first thing that she experienced was the smell. It smelled sterile, like someone was constantly cleaning. Hinata felt somewhat awful as she looked around the hospital. What was it that made her feel uncomfortable? She immediately identified what made her uneasy about hospitals. It is because no matter how good of a ninja one can be, that ninja will inevitably end up here, whether in a hospital bed or in a body bag.

Hinata shook off her bad thoughts. She needed to be cheerful. If she wasn't cheerful, how can she cheer up Neji and Naruto?

Hinata first went to Neji's hospital room. To her, it would be easier than going to Naruto's room now. However, Neji was still recuperating from the operation that he received. He was in a drug-induced coma. Hinata could see machines, their purposes unknown, wired to him. Without hesitating, Hinata left one of the bouquets that she had with her on a table next to his bed. At least when Neji woke up, he would see the flowers.

However, it now left her no other option but to go to Naruto. The old Hinata probably would have run away from the hospital.

However, recently there has been a change in her interactions with the blond.

For one, on Valentine's Day, Hinata finally worked up the courage to give her long-standing crush chocolates. Naruto accepted them but was confused by the meaning behind it. He said nothing about his feelings for her or vice versa. It made her depressed. But then, a month later, Naruto did something unexpectedly.

On White Day, the blond-haired boy gave her a personalized stuffed teddy bear, dressed up just like him. It was the most adorable thing that anyone had ever done for her. And what made her love it more was that Naruto had made it for her... FOR HER.

Hinata took the chance and confessed her feelings to him. However, he fell asleep in her lap. When he did, Hinata placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

Hinata's heart started beating faster. It was probably the boldest thing she had ever done in her life, hands down. But she was scared of going to see Naruto because of that kiss.

They haven't talked since that incident, what with Sasuke's disappearance happening. It made this visit awkward.

But Sakura had encouraged her to visit Naruto because he was feeling depressed. Hinata had only seen him depressed once in her young life. It was right before the Chunin exams tournament. He was worried about taking on Neji.

For some reason, the words that she had long kept in her heart flowed to her mouth and manifested into reality. Hinata told Naruto that he was a proud failure. Though he wasn't perfect, he had the strength to pull himself up and soldier on. He was that kind of person. Perhaps, that is why she liked him.

Now, in front of his hospital door, she took a deep breath. Here comes the moment of truth. She knocks on the door. A muffled grunt answered her. Taking that as a sign, Hinata entered the room.

Sakura wasn't lying when she said that Naruto was beat up. He was covered in bandages, head to toe. Hinata wanted nothing more than to comfort him but she didn't know what to say.

Naruto looked up from his self-pity to find Hinata staring at her. He thought that was unusual, considering the fact that he was unsuccessful in bringing back Sasuke. However, not once did she ever show interest in the dark-haired bastard.

But for what reason did Hinata have in visiting him? Naruto had no clue and was too tired to ask.

Fortunately for him, Hinata decided to say something.

"Are you feeling better?" Hinata asked.

Naruto found that to be a weird question. Didn't she hear of his epic failure in the Sasuke retrieval mission? In any case, he didn't feel like company right now.

"I've been better." He answered tersely.

Hinata chewed on her lip. Naruto wasn't acting like the Naruto she knew, the Naruto she loved. Something was bugging him. She could tell. He had the same look that he had right before his fight with her cousin.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Hinata asked in a surprisingly bold move. Then she realized what she asked and blushed. "Um, you don't have to, um, answer, um, if you don't want to..." She stuttered.

Normally, Naruto would answer with a "Are you okay?" or a "You're stuttering." comment but he didn't really want company. He didn't answer her.

When Hinata didn't receive an answer, her countenance fell. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I only wanted to give you these flowers and wish you a speedy recovery." She left the flowers next to the table near his bed and decided that she would leave with as much dignity as she had left.

As she walked, Hinata begged the tears not to fall from her eyes. Perhaps it was foolish of her to think she could cheer up Naruto. Was she that useless? This was the boy she had fallen in love with and she could do nothing. It hurt her to no end.

"I couldn't save him."

Hinata was surprised. She thought that those words came from her mouth but she realized that her voice didn't sound that deep. That's when her brain realized that it was Naruto speaking.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"I couldn't save him, Hinata." He repeated. "I did everything I could think of to stop him from going to Orochimaru. I used everything at my disposal. I didn't hold back. I fought him with everything I had and it wasn't enough to save him."

She didn't know what compelled her, but Hinata's body was being pulled towards Naruto to look him in the eye. She sat on the bed and didn't move as Naruto continued speaking.

"What good is being a ninja if I can't save the ones close to me." He looked at his bandaged hand. "What good is the strength I have? Sakura-chan entrusted me with her wish, her feelings to bring back Sasuke and I failed."

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "But you are alive, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the simplicity and power of the statement. He was alive? Of course he was alive. So what?

"And it's because you are alive that you can try again to save Sasuke-san." She told him.

Somehow, that statement was able to break the hold that the depression held on Naruto. And yet, he couldn't even answer her because he was still dumbfounded by Hinata's words.

"The Naruto-kun I know doesn't let a setback keep him down forever." Hinata smiled softly. "Because the Naruto-kun I know is a proud failure. No matter how many times he is brought down, he gets back up again. That is why he is so strong. He is strong because he refuses to give up."

"Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke in a reverent tone.

However, Hinata wasn't finished. "Naruto-kun is strong and he is kind. He goes out of his way to make sure his comrades are safe. No matter how much pain he is in, no matter the dangers he faces, Naruto-kun will face it head-on with a smile."

Hinata made sure to look him in the eye this time. "And Naruto-kun will save Sasuke-san because he fights for all the right reasons."

She didn't realize it but Naruto had moved forward and hugged Hinata. She gasped and blushed. The white-eyed girl heard soft sobs from the boy. She wrapped her own arms around Naruto and rubbed his back until his sobs died down.

After his sobbing stopped, Naruto softly grabbed Hinata by the waist and pushed her gently away from him. Hinata was somewhat confused at the gesture but then blushed as Naruto was looking her directly in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered.

Naruto gave Hinata a bright smile. "Thank you."

Naruto couldn't explain why he was feeling happy with Hinata. He couldn't understand it. His heart was beating faster due to the close proximity. His cheeks turned pink. What had changed? This feeling had only happened with Sakura before.

No, that wasn't true. Not even Sakura had caused this feeling. What was he feeling? Naruto felt warm. It was a comforting warm, like a friend's embrace. As he looked at Hinata's face, the blond-haired boy had to admit to himself that she was cute.

Cute? Was Hinata always cute? Was he that blind that he didn't see this before?

No, he had seen this before.

Naruto remembered how he had received Hinata's chocolates for Valentine's Day. It made him happy to know that Hinata went out of her way to make homemade chocolates for him. Although he didn't understand the meaning of it at the time (It was Jiraiya's fault. The sannin told Naruto that Valentine's Day was about battles conspiracies and betrayals.), Naruto was touched by the action.

And he returned the favor on White Day. Naruto couldn't remember the reason why but he decided to give Hinata a stuffed bear of himself. It took several hours of pain, frustration and sleeplessness to create it. But when Hinata said that she liked it, it made it all worthwhile.

It was at that moment that something changed with his feelings. Before this, Naruto could see his life like a straight line. It started with his birth, his dream of being Hokage, his rising through the ranks, some epic battles and then becoming Hokage, gaining the admiration of the villagers of Konoha.

His interactions with Hinata created a little line diagonal to the straight line that was his life. It was imperceptible to the naked eye, but it was there. And now he was traveling down this path, creating a whole new future for him, one he had never imagined. And he was fine with that.

He smiled at Hinata. "Thank you, Hinata. You really cheered me up."

Hinata blushed and smiled softly. "I am glad because Naruto-kun is better when he is happy."

Naruto didn't understand why he blushed when she said this but he did. "How is it that you can be friends with a goof like me?

"You aren't a goof." Hinata told him, a faint blush on her cheek. "Sure you may be a bit silly and loud and brash but you are strong and noble and you have a big heart. Maybe that's why..."

Hinata's pupiless white eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's why what?" Naruto asked insistently. "What were you about to say?"

Hinata didn't mean to say what she was about to say. Naruto was already burdened with his failure concerning Sasuke. She didn't want to add to his burden. And also, she had already tried to confess to Naruto after he had presented her with a White Day gift. However, he had fell asleep when she did. This wasn't the time nor the place.

"Please tell me." Naruto pleaded. "I want to know."

Hinata was torn. On one hand, she really wanted to confess to Naruto that she really liked him. On the other, there was just so much going on that she figured that it was inappropriate to say something of that nature. Not to mention that she was totally unprepared to confess. But Naruto was looking at her with those big blue eyes. Were they always that blue. It was like looking at the sea. It could be so calming and so destructive in an instant.

Before she could even think about it, the words left her mouth. "Maybe that's why I really like you." Hinata sucked in a large breath. She actually said it. The girl thought it would take a life or death situation to make her confess but here she was saying the words she wanted to say to her long-time crush. Oh, she screwed up big time now.

Naruto, for the most part couldn't say a word. Did he hear that correctly? Did Hinata say what he thought she had said? "You like me?" He responded mechanically.

Hinata's eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to burden you with my feelings."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Why do you like me?" He asked honestly. "I mean, I was always a screw-up, playing pranks and getting into trouble. I was dead-last in the academy and nobody liked me. And the worst thing is that I can't keep my promises. What kind of man doesn't keep his promises?"

Hinata couldn't stand Naruto while he was ripping into himself. "But you don't give up." Hinata's eyes shined as she spoke. "You always find a way to come out on top. And just because you couldn't keep your promise now, it doesn't mean that you will never keep it. Because I believe Naruto-kun is a man who keeps his promises." With that last phrase, Hinata redefined the color red. She didn't mean to say all these things but the words came out of their own accord.

"A man who keeps his promises?" Naruto repeated, as if he couldn't believe what she had said.

Hinata nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Naruto smiled. How was it that this girl was able to cheer him up? Who was Hyuga Hinata? Now he really want to know.

"Hinata." Naruto asked softly. "How did you know that you like me?"

Hinata's white eyes widened. Why was he asking this? But Naruto had every right to ask. She took a deep breath. In a parallel world, she would have never had the courage to say the things she was about to say. In fact, she probably would have fainted or run away when she say the blond covered in bandages. But the Valentine's Day and White Day incidents really helped to boost her confidence. So Hinata took the chance.

"When I think of Naruto-kun, my heart beats faster. I can't think of things to say. I wonder what he thinks of me. Does he like me? Does he dislike me?"

Naruto nodded. And he would have said something but a nurse entered the hospital room. "I am sorry miss. But Uzumaki-san needs to rest."

"I understand." Hinata didn't want to leave but Naruto did need his rest. She looked Naruto in the eyes. "If you like, I can come back at another time." She blushed. "That is, if you don't mind."

Naruto blushed. Then he smiled. "I'd like that, Hinata-chan."

Hinata returned the smile as she left.

* * *

Naruto fell asleep soon after. He fell into the dream world.

_He noticed that he was cuddled up next to Hinata. She didn't push him away or anything. He was about return to sleep when the blond ninja felt a slight pressure on his cheek. He was stunned. Hinata had kissed him._

Naruto's eyes shot open. He had that dream again. He would have to talk to Hinata about that.

Naruto would later learn that Jiraiya was going to take him on a journey and personally train him. Although the sannin tried to dissuade him from pursing Sasuke, Naruto told him that he would keep his promise, even if that made him a fool.

* * *

The news moved through Konoha like wildfire. One of the legendary Sannin training a genin? It was unheard of. Some of the villagers were genuinely happy for Naruto. Whether he realized it or not, Naruto was slowly changing the opinion of the villagers. He was fast becoming a ninja of Konoha instead of just a demon child.

The news reached the Hyuga compound. Hinata was divided. On one hand, she was happy. He was about to gain the strength that Naruto needed to keep his promise. On the other hand, she was sure that he would be gone for some time and that made her sad. How should she feel?

It was during a training session that got a great idea.

It started innocently enough. She was practicing how to hit the chakra release points with her sister Hanabi when it came to her.

"I heard that your boyfriend is leaving tomorrow." Hanabi remarked offhandedly to her older sister.

Hinata blushed. Although Hinata had a better relationship with her sister than she did before the Chunin Exams, there were times that her younger sister would lack the tact necessary to broach topics like this. This was one of those times.

"He's not my boyfriend." Hinata squeaked.

"Whatever. So are you going to see him off?"

Hinata had thought about it. She didn't know whether she should. I mean, they were just friends. She had no idea what to do.

"Maybe you should get him a gift." Hanabi chirped. "One that can match that horrendously looking bear that he bought you."

Hinata flashed an indignant look at her sister. "He didn't buy it. He made it. Naruto-kun put a lot of effort into the bear and..." Her sentence trailed off there. And then she smiled.

How could she have missed this? It was absolutely perfect.

Hinata made her way out of the compound shouting "Tell father that I am going to the market for some stuff."

A very confused Hanabi was left behind wondering what it was that she said that would have caused such a reaction.

It was close to midnight and only one light was shining in the Hyuga compound. It was Hinata's. She was still working on her gift for Naruto when she developed a newfound respect for him. Making this was harder than it looked. No wonder Naruto's gift came out the way it did. However, by midnight, it was done. She looked at her work and was proud. All she could hope for now was that he liked it.

* * *

Naruto was dressed and ready to leave. Ero-sennin was waiting for him outside the gate. There were many things he still wanted to do, people he wanted to see but he refrained from doing so. It would be harder on him to do this if he hesitated.

As he made his way towards the gate, a lone figure was waiting for him. Naruto smiled. It was Hinata. The blond haired boy could see that she was holding something in her hands. A box?

"Hinata-chan." He said in an almost whisper.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. "I am so glad that I caught you before you left."

Naruto's response was to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah. I kind of didn't want to see anyone because it would make leaving that much harder." He would have left it at that but Hinata looked so despondent. "But I am glad you came."

Hinata perked up when he said that. "I know. You need to get stronger so you can keep your promise."

Naruto smiled. "That's right because I want to be a man who keeps his promises."

"And I am sure you will." Hinata fidgeted for a bit before thrusting the box in his face. "I want to give this to you."

"Hinata, you didn't have to..."

"But I wanted to, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

Naruto laughed at that. "Okay, okay I give." He accepted the box. "So can I open it?" Seeing the girl nod, he opened the box and reached for the contents.

He was in awe. In his hands was a bear, similar to the one he made for Hinata for White Day. It looked just like Hinata, from the princess haircut to the jacket and pants. The bear even had white pupiless eyes just like her. It was...

"Hinata, I have no words to describe this gift." Naruto breathed. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Naruto-kun." Hinata poked her index fingers together.

Naruto smiled at the girl in front of him. He started remembering his conversation with her in the hospital. Hinata had told him that she liked him. Naruto decided to talk to her about.

"Hinata, at the hospital you told me that you liked me." He said bluntly.

Hinata gasped at the sudden question. She just nodded.

"Well, after you left, I fell asleep and had this dream." Naruto told her. "We were in a forest. I was resting my head in your lap and I think I was sleeping. Then, you kissed me on the cheek."

Hinata's face turned red. How could she forget that moment? It was after Naruto gave her the bear for White Day. He had slept through her confession which irked her a bit but she kissed him on the cheek afterwards. Did he remember this?

"Do you remember anything before that kiss?" Hinata stammered.

Naruto closed his eyes and his facial features became more fox-like while he was deep in thought. Then his eyes opened suddenly which startled Hinata. However, afterwards his face became red.

"Are you saying that it wasn't a dream?" He whispered.

Oh, how Hinata wanted to lie. How she wanted to say that it was just a dream. But the one thing she wouldn't do was lie, especially to Naruto. He deserved the truth. She shook her head.

"I thought it was a dream." Naruto blushed. "That kiss..."

Hinata didn't know what to say. What do you say in this situation?

Naruto placed his hands gently on her shoulders. This move startled Hinata greatly. She didn't know how to react. Then he smiled.

"Now, I wish I had more time." He began, a distant look on his face. "I wish I could have more time to know you, to really know you. But I going away for a while. I don't know how long. But, I am going to make a promise to you, okay?"

Hinata was in awe. As Naruto spoke, the sun shone in such a way that reflected off of his blond hair making him more ethereal, like an angel. Her heart was beating rapidly and her cheeks took on a light dusting. At that moment, Naruto, to her, had never look more gorgeous. At that moment, she could honestly say to herself that she loved Naruto.

Naruto was unawares of her thoughts and continued. "When I come back, I want to get to know you, Hyuga Hinata. I like you, Hinata-chan. This like is probably more than I like my nakama. I... I don't know how to describe it. So here's my promise to you. When I get back and if you and I feel the same way, can we..." He left that sentence open purposely.

Hinata was so entranced by Naruto's looks that she didn't register the fact that he stopped talking. "Can we what, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a whisper.

Naruto's response was to lean into her and kiss her on the cheek. It was quick. It was chaste. It was divine.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata couldn't say anything but his name. She was fighting the urge to faint.

"You wait and see, Hinata-chan." Naruto told her with a smile. "I will come back. I will be a man who keeps his promises."

"I know you will."

With that, Naruto placed the bear inside his jacket so that it was situated next to his chest, zipped up, and started to walk towards the Konoha gate where the Toad Sannin was waiting. He waved at Hinata as Naruto and Jiraiya left.

Hinata closed her eyes. Naruto was leaving to get stronger. And so, Hinata made a vow to herself. She would get stronger as well so that he could fight by his side. Hinata wanted Naruto to succeed in keeping his promise to Sakura. And she wanted to be by his side when Naruto did. So she had to get stronger... for his sake.

So that Uzumaki Naruto could be a man who keeps his promises.

* * *

So that ends my third Naruto/Hinata story. Like it? Hate it? Want to talk about it? Review. I really would like to know what you guys think. Tell me what you liked or disliked about it. Okay?


End file.
